themovementfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision for the Future.
Imagine a future where the ideas behind sustainability are as ingrained in our society as religious ideas have been in the past. Here is what we see: Most people will choose to live in dense cities. Some people live sustainably on the land, supported 100% by the cities. Everyone has the option to live where they want. Traveling is encouraged. Products are made together, not competitively. All resources are shared, but private property is accommodated. Influence and wisdom will be respected, and connected with leadership. The collective is entirely self-sufficient and exists peacefully within the larger political contexts. Everyone is required to have a job. From cleaning (kids & teens) to service (teens and young adults) to management and highly-skilled positions. Jobs may be chosen from those available. Mentorship is required. Jobs may be changed as much as you want. Rewards are offered for longevity and expertise (better living conditions, public acknowledgements, priority privileges). Those studying can work less. A basic amount of personal/social time is considered a right. All Jobs are connected to elaborate reward and recognition systems. Clothing designers and makers are rewarded by the number of people who choose their items. Service workers accumulate hours in exchange for bonus time off - customers are allowed to augment this. Management workers have their decisions reviewed, goals rewarded and collaborative successes publicized. Everyone has a place to live - but are given options based on their jobs and families. People can move if they want. Everyone is free to travel - regular, free transportation to and from the mainland Everyone eats vegan - bulk food is made on the land and imported, specialty food is made on the city. Buffets open all hours of the day. Food is not restricted at all. Specialty options available (some as a reward/benefit) Everyone is welcome - anyone can move in. Everyone must follow the communal rules - justice system in place with only one penalty, expulsion (limited to a time period, after which you can earn your way back). Rules are strictly enforced by everyone (no police). Basic rules: everyone contributes, everyone obeys, everyone is included, everything is valued. No money.. Things are traded for credits, but credits cannot be earned through labor. Trade-able items are specialty foods, art, crafts, and personal items. Education is free, open and optional. Broken into classes, self-paced tracts for earning degrees in different areas. Kids are raised in communal households with specially trained teens and adults. Rights within the community are elaborate and based on experience and aptitudes. Rights include access to areas, jobs, special communal areas... Basic rights include: life, food & shelter, health care and help, movement and speech, involvement in communal decision making, personal space and free time) Rewards in the community are elaborate. From housing (dorms to penthouse suits) to food (buffets to fine dining) to communal access (reward-only areas for socializing). All rewards are expected to be shared (invite guests to your house, restaurant and communal areas) through invites. Anyone can be invited anywhere by anyone who has access. Rewards also occur as recognition. Regular social gatherings in all levels of work and play create opportunities to entertain and reward. Massive events occur year-round around themes. Systems are in place for categorizing and cataloging individual accomplishments and rewards - all digitally. Tangible rewards are rare and special. Governance is structured like all other work units - open to all, job guidelines and rewards & status. Decisions are made collectively with diligence and transparency. Justice is distributed - no one person can make decisions or resolve conflicts. Parties are expected to resolve their own conflicts with the aid of the community. Unresolved conflicts are dropped and the parties involved publicly admonished. Records are kept of people with unresolved conflicts. A system tracks negative outcomes of behavior and offered help. Continued negative behavior results in expulsion. Grieved parties always determine consequences as a part of the conflict resolution process. Full resolution includes determination of fault (on both sides, what failed and what could have been done better), valuation of damages and resolution. Specialists in conflict resolution and communication have jobs to support this system. Business is nonexistent. Products are made in specially designed and equipped factories, but not mass produced. Companies do not compete on price, but rather people compete against each other for status based on ideas and creativity. Inefficiency is no longer relevant. Industrial processing is done to meet materials requests from core businesses. People shop for anything they want, but must account for replacing or recycling items they already own. Everything is made to be recyclable or reusable. Arts & Humanities, Entertainment and Social Service organizations exist with "volunteer" leadership and work forces. Similar to churches Police are just law enforcers who's only power is to ask for help. They are highly skilled communicators with conflict resolution skills. All citizens are required to assist enforcers so long as they are enforcing rules. Enforcers can go where they want - and not go places they feel unsafe. They are highly trained in dealing with common, specific circumstances using the aide of other people.